candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar Crush
A Sugar Crush is an event in ''Candy Crush Saga'' triggered when a player completes the objectives of the level, for example when all the jelly is cleared in Jelly Levels and all the combos have stopped. When the level is complete, the Voice will announce, "Sugar Crush!" and the same words appear on the screen. The sugar crush is a reward and a way to get extra points for every move you have remaining when the level is complete. Normally what happens is that after the sugar crush is announced, all the special candies left on the screen destroy themselves and then the sugar crush effect starts. The special candies destroy in this order: wrapped candies, striped candies then colour bombs (all these are done from top row to bottom row). If you have no moves remaining but still some special candies on the board, they will be removed during the sugar crush. If you have no remaining moves and no special candies, there will be no sugar crush at all. There are three different types of sugar crush. The sugar crush depends on the level type. Types of Sugar Crush *Target Score Levels - There is no specific sugar crush, but if there are special candies left on the board they will be set off. *Jelly Levels - For every move remaining, three Jelly Fish swim onto the board and eat a candy at random. If the colour of the fish matches the colour of the candy it eats, 1,020 points are awarded, otherwise, none are awarded. If a player has five or more moves remaining, they get points for every fish that swims onto the screen. The score may no longer show as multiples of 20, for example, 88,888 (see picture). On iOS, a player gets 1,020 points for every fish that swims onto the screen, regardless of whether the colour of the jelly fish matches the colour of the candy it hits. *Ingredient Drop Levels and Candy Order Levels - For every remaining move, a candy at random is turned into a striped candy, which gives 3,000 points each, before they are all activated at once. This sugar crush gives many more points than the jelly level sugar crush. *Timed Levels - All Extra Time Candies left on the board are converted into wrapped candies and set off, giving 540 points each. This doesn't happen on Facebook anymore. Trivia *The jelly level sugar crush used to give 1,020 points for every single candy the jelly fish ate, and still does on the mobile. On Facebook, the calculation of fish points is nerfed. Only fish that clear candies of the same color will award 1,020 points. *There is a bug with the timed level sugar crush. The score of the wrapped candies and any other points obtained through combos isn't recorded in your points, but your score still does go up, for example, if you had 10,000 when sugar crush was announced, after the conversion and combos you could have gained 5,000 more points but your score will still read 10,000 but if the score for 1 star was 15,000 you will still win the level, despite the fact the score still reads only 10,000. *Some levels, such as 183, depend entirely on getting a high-scoring sugar crush, therefore beating the level in as few moves as possible. Gallery Category:Elements